The Letter
by Sara K M
Summary: Sybil receives a letter from her mother apologizing and explaining why she did not attend her wedding and still shows she believes in Sybil.


The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey.**

Sybil sighed into Tom's wedding kiss, feeling almost weightless. This was exactly where she belonged. She smiled as they drew apart, staring right into each other's eyes. In the distance, their wedding guests clapped, but that wasn't important. Tom was what mattered.

It didn't matter to Sybil that a few of Tom's relatives still wouldn't speak to her, or that his brother Kieran only called her "ma'am." Nor did it matter that his mother yelled a lot at Sybil. It didn't matter that the Catholic ceremony at St. Patrick's huge church was impossible for her to understand.

What mattered was that she and Tom were now man and wife. Later today, they would go home together to their flat where Sybil would make Tom's food with her own hands. His mother had even taught her to make his favorite dish, Irish stew.

Grasping hands, they floated out of the church with huge grins on their faces. Even Mary and Edith's slightly pitying glances couldn't stop the smile on Sybil's face. She knew her family didn't understand her decision to marry Tom. She wished they'd try a little more, but she supposed Papa giving his blessing and her sisters attending her wedding was the best for she could hope.

It would have to be enough for now. Tom was what mattered, Sybil reminded herself again, love filling her heart as she felt his hand tighten in hers.

Several of their guests did smile and congratulate them, however. Many asked Tom about his new job at the newspaper. Sybil loved to see him speak in that Irish brogue that had slowly become music to her ears, and she was happy to hear he was doing well as a journalist.

"I'm glad you're happy, son," Mrs. Branson said when she approached them.

"Thank you, Mam," Tom said, throwing his arms around his mother.

"Congradulations," Mary sighed. But at least she shook Sybil's hand.

"Yes, congratulations," Edith said immediately afterwards, as if she were competing with Mary to speak first. Sybil sighed, wishing her sisters wouldn't make everything a contest, especially today, but perhaps it was too much to expect.

At least Edith was willing to shake her Tom's hand as well.

Just before they walked away, Mary suddenly reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Mama as that we give you this," she said.

It was a piece of the typical fancy Downton stationary with her name written across the front, in Mama's handwriting. Sybil stared at it for several moments. "What is this?"

"A last-minute plea to change your mind, probably," Tom grumbled. Then he grinned and put his arms around her. "But there's nothing they can do about it, now."

Sybil grinned, loving how warm and exciting everything felt in his embrace. "No, there isn't. But I'm not certain that's what it is. It isn't really Mama's style. I suppose I'll have to read it and see."

_Dear Sybil,_

_I want to wish you a happy wedding today and apologize for not attending. _

_I know how much it meant to you that Papa gave you his blessing, and how you were hoping we would travel to Dublin after all. But you know as well as I do that your Papa doesn't like change. He needs time to accept it fully. He's also very worried about you. But I promise you, he will learn to include Mr. Branson in our family eventually. _

_You must understand how overwhelming things have been for your Papa since the war. And I'm afraid I've done a poor job giving him the help and support he needs. I've been neglecting him for too long. In another time, I may have gone to Dublin myself. But I couldn't right now._

Sybil stopped reading as she stared at her mother's words in shock. Her parents were having marriage trouble? How was that possible? Had her mother really neglected her father, or was Papa just angry because he wasn't getting his way anymore?

Sybil had to admit, she didn't know. She'd become so busy with nursing and with her developing feelings for Tom that she hadn't noticed much else.

Nervously, she continued reading.

_Do not worry about us, Sybil. I know how to work on our marriage, and your Papa wants to as well. But you see, as much as it pained me, I had to put your father's feelings first when it was time for your wedding. In time you will realize sometimes you must put extra effort in your marriage as well. And as much as it pains you, sometimes you will have to choose Mr. Branson over your children._

A happy tingle developed in Sybil's belly at the thought of having children with Tom.

_I must admit, Sybil, that I'm just as worried about you as your Papa is. You've chosen a very different life than we planned for you, and I think it will be more overwhelming than you realize. You're too far away for me to protect you, and I can't tell you how much that makes me ache._

Sybil grimaced as Mama droned on about worrying and not protecting her again. She was a grown woman who had been a war nurse for almost three years now. She certainly didn't need Mama or Papa's protection anymore.

_But I will also tell you with absolute certainty, that if you truly love Mr. Branson, then changing your life for him is worth it._

_ Love,_

_ Mama_

It took Sybil a few moments to understand what Mama meant by that statement. But a huge smile travelled all the way across her face when she finally did. Mama had changed her life when she married Papa, too, and found a lifetime of love. And she believed Sybil could have that same love with Tom.

Sybil knew she didn't want the kind of life her parents had; she no longer wanted servants waiting on her hand and foot or attend fancy balls and dinners every few weeks. She wished for a much simpler life with Tom. But she definitely wanted the kind of marriage they had.

For years, Sybil had watched the way her parents looked at each other with admiration and love. How they could be found kissing in any room of the house when they thought they were alone. The way Papa stroked Mama's cheek tenderly, even in public. The teasing, playful way Mama could speak to Papa, always making him grin. How their hands found the each other's, almost subconsciously.

She believed she could have that with Tom, as she certainly loved him enough. And if Mama thought Sybil could have that too, it meant more than words could say. Even more than whether they attended the wedding today or not.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Clutching Tom's hand later that day, they entered their flat that would now be their home. It consisted of a little kitchen, complete with a coal stove, an ice box, and a wooden table. The living room had a few chairs and a small rug in the center.

But what was most interesting Sybil and Tom at the moment was their bedroom. They both eagerly scampered into the back room, their whole bodies' tingling. A full – sized bed sat in the center.

Sybil's heart beat faster and faster as her body continued tingling. She stared at the bed, a bit nervous, but she knew this was right. "Tom," she whispered as he pulled her closer. "You know I truly love you, right?"

Tom laughed as his lips landed on her cheek. "Yes," he whispered back, his eyes staring into her soul. "And I truly love you, too." Sybil grinned, still delighting at the sound of that Irish brogue, but even more about what he said.

Their lips crashed together and accepted each other's warm tongues. The tingling increased. But what was almost better was that blissfully floating feeling Tom's kiss always gave Sybil.


End file.
